<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(lost) love by hv100 (humanveil)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553513">(lost) love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/hv100'>hv100 (humanveil)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Law &amp; Order: SVU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Episode: s06e16 Ghost, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:53:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/hv100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>I thought I’d lost you.</em>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Olivia Benson/Alexandra Cabot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Summer Spinoff</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>(lost) love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They don’t speak, not this time. Not here, in her stuffy hotel room, with the too-hard mattress and the clock that won’t stop ticking. The reminder of how little time they have together is unwelcome, the awareness a threat to the pleasure that sends shivers across Alex’s skin.</p><p>They don’t <em>need</em> to talk, is the thing. Even after so much time apart, the understanding is innate: Alex can read everything Olivia wants to say in way her hands roam across her body.</p><p><em>I thought I’d lost you, </em>they say.</p><p>I<em> could</em> have lost you.</p><p>
  <em>I’ll never let that happen again. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Any: Any/Any - I thought I'd lost you.</p><p>  <a href="https://elasticella.dreamwidth.org/33116.html">come write femslash with us!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>